


Sacrifice

by bouquetofdaisies



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofdaisies/pseuds/bouquetofdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of the storage pod in the ocean scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Jemma woke up. She looked around and was a little confused at first. Then she remembered what had happened and where she was. Ward had betrayed the team, and sent Fitz and Simmons into the ocean in a storage pod. Behind her was Fitz. She frantically checked his pulse. He was fine, just unconscious. She leaned against one of the walls of the pod and looked at Fitz and sighed. 

"Oh, Fitz. How are we going to get out of this? You're the smarter one, naturally," Jemma said in a soft tone. For the next ten minutes she sat in silence watching him. Watching him rest was peaceful. He eventually woke up. 

"Bloody hell," Fitz said as he sat up and rubbed his arm. Jemma snapped out of her daydream. 

"Fitz! Ward sent us into the ocean in an ocean pod. Are you okay?" Jemma quickly asked. 

"Yeah, I know. I think I broke my arm." he said as he winced.

"Well, good thing we are in a medical storage pod!" Jemma said, poorly feigning excitement as she got up and got an arm sling for Fitz.

They both sat for 20 minutes in silence. Jemma began to cry. 

"Hey now, we're gonna be okay," Fitz said as he went over to comfort her. 

"Why the hell would he do this? I hate Ward so much! I'm going to kill him! We're going to die down here!" Jemma yelled back. 

"We are not going to die down here. And when we get out of here, we both can kill Ward." Fitz gently replied trying to be strong for her. 

They sorted out a plan, and began to execute it. Halfway through, Jemma stopped what she was doing. She realized there was a problem. The plan only worked for one. 

"Leo." She said. 

Fitz stopped. Jemma rarely called him by his first name. He turned around quickly. 

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay-" 

Jemma interrupted him but running into him and strongly kissing him. Fitz heart stopped. To feel her soft lips against his made even the darkest parts of him blossom. Jemma moved her head back. 

"I love you Leo Fitz. The academy, Sci-ops, the Bus. You've been beside me the whole damn time. I've never been able to tell you before. All this time, I've always loved you. You saved me before, now it's my turn to save you. Please don't forget me." Jemma kissed him again. 

Fitz was about to ask her why he would ever forget her, but he suddenly felt a needle in his neck, and then he quickly fell into a deep sleep. She had injected a drug in his neck to knock him out. Jemma gently laid his body down and attached the oxygen mask to his face. She added the floatations to his body. She then finished the minimal explosive to open the window of the pod. Jemma kissed Fitz on the forehead and wrapped her necklace on his wrist. She clicked the button and the window blew in, along with the ocean water. She quickly shoved Fitz out of the pod to begin his way to the surface. The water shoved her back into the pod, and water began to fill her lungs. 

Fitz woke up in a SHIELD medical facility. The whole team, besides Ward, surrounded his hospital bed. They all had very dim, sad expressions. There was only one thing on his mind. 

"Jemma?"


End file.
